Escaping Temptation
by snapple79
Summary: Andy gets out of Toronto during her suspension and Sam's there for her when she returns.


Wasn't planning another story before the season premiere, but this popped into my head today. It's inspired by reading something about the first episode where it said Sam was picking Andy up at the airport. It's different than my other fanfics, but hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you get a chance. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Escaping Temptation**

Andy closed the door to her new condo and locked it. She walked out of the building, rolling her suitcase behind her, and got into the waiting cab. As it pulled away from the curb and headed to the airport, she looked out the window. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Leaving her dad, her friends, the people she needed most at a time like this. But there was too much at risk, too much temptation to stay in Toronto.

She'd almost fallen into the temptation a week earlier at The Penny. Traci convinced her to come out for drinks with their friends, to celebrate moving into her condo. Unknowingly, it was the same night Jerry convinced Sam to join him and Oliver at The Penny. It had been two weeks since they'd last seen each other outside the station on the cold night after he'd been rescued. She sat with Traci, Chris and Dov, listening as the boys told some ridiculous story from their shift, when she glanced toward the front door as it opened, and saw him. His head was turned, laughing at something Oliver was saying, so he didn't see her immediately, and Andy watched as his dimples came out in full display. She quickly looked down at her beer and managed to avoid him for most of the night. With Traci and Oliver helping to keep them at opposite sides of the bar, it wasn't that difficult. That is, until she walked out into the cold night to get some fresh air as she waited for Traci to take her home.

_She felt him near her before she heard his voice. "Andy..."_

_She turned around, knowing she should leave, just start walking home, because this was so _not_ allowed during their suspension. But her feet were bolted to the ground and she couldn't move. Her eyes traveled over his face, trying to read his thoughts. She was relieved that the bruises had almost disappeared, the evidence of what Brennan had done to him almost gone, with the exception of the blue brace that remained on his wrist. "How are you?" she asked._

_"Lonely." He stepped closer, frowning when Andy took a step back._

_"We can't. You know we can't do this."_

_He stepped back, knowing what she was saying was true. No matter how much he wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to reassure her everything would be okay...with them and their jobs. "I know."_

_She stared at the pavement under their feet, avoiding his eyes that would trap her and draw her in. Her willpower slowly diminishing, Andy took a step toward him and despite how much she fought it, looked directly into his eyes. "I miss you," she said softly._

_"You're all I think about," he said. "You know, we could...no one would have to know."_

_She was about to throw her worries out the window and herself into his arms when the door of The Penny opened. She jumped back away from Sam, worried who might see them together. Letting out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was only Traci, she saw her friend's wide-eyed expression wondering what the hell she was doing alone with Sam. She gave him a small smile as she backed away and followed Traci to her car._

Andy stared out the window of the cab, watching Toronto pass by. After that night at The Penny, she knew she couldn't stay in Toronto for the remaining two-plus months of their suspension. She wasn't sure her willpower was strong enough. So, she was leaving. She wasn't running away. She was protecting them, saving their jobs. She'd called Sam, wanted to let him know instead of just disappearing. He hadn't been happy, but she could only hope he'd understand.

She thought about him constantly, wondered if his injuries were healing. When she had trouble replacing a light fixture in her living room, she thought about him; him being good with tools and all that. When she almost dropped a heavy box on her foot, she thought how his strong arms wouldn't have had a problem carrying it.

The first night in her new place, she hadn't been able to sleep and somehow it was like Sam knew. As she stared at the ceiling in the dark, her cell phone beeped with a new text message. It was him, asking if she was awake. They texted for the next half hour before Andy nearly jumped out of bed and ran to his apartment. Instead, she told him she was tired and had to go. Two hours later, after multiple tries at counting sheep, she finally fell asleep.

She didn't trust herself to be in the same city as Sam. She'd break down, violate their suspension and with her crappy luck Frank would find out. And then they'd be in even bigger trouble; maybe lose their jobs, maybe one of them would be transferred. She couldn't let that happen. And two months, it wasn't that long. They'd survive and could start fresh when she got back. They could go out to dinner, hold hands, be in public together instead of trying to sneak around and hide it from everyone.

So, here she was, arriving at the airport, ready to board a plane to Vancouver. She wouldn't come back until their suspension was over. She paid the cab driver, retrieved her suitcase, and took a deep breath as she stared at the airport in front of her. She turned around one last time before entering the airport, saying a silent goodbye to Toronto and her friends.

* * *

Sam pulled out of the station's parking lot, his cruiser headed in one direction: the airport. It had been just over two months since he'd seen her at The Penny. Three months since he'd been able to feel her soft skin under his calloused fingers. He gripped the steering wheel hard, wondering how she could just pick up and leave, how she could walk away from what they started.

He knew they were ordered not to see each other, but they had both broken the rules before. If she cared about him as much as he cared about her, she'd be willing to break the rules. Well, that was something he fought with himself about. He knew she had feelings for him. Her coming back to the Alpine Inn for him, returning when he called a week later, proved that. But were the feelings stronger than her love for the job? He didn't know the answer to that, and it worried him.

He hated that he hadn't been able to help her move into her condo. He'd offered, well, pleaded, to help. Mentioned he'd even let her drive his truck to get her furniture out of storage. It hadn't won her over. He'd thought about just showing up, getting the information out of Jerry that Traci would have mentioned to him about where and when. But then he'd likely be face to face with Dov and Chris, and who knows who else, and that would take violating the rules of suspension a bit too far. So, the day he knew she was moving, he sulked around his apartment, wouldn't let himself walk out the door because he knew his feet would only take him once place...to her.

That night he lie awake thinking about her and took a chance, texting her to see if she was still awake. He wondered if she considered texting breaking the rules, but when she responded a large grin engulfed his face.

_**Sam: Enjoying the new place?**_

_Andy: What? How did you..._

_**I have my ways. So?**_

_Can't sleep. New place & all._

_**Come over. Try sleeping here...never mind, we wouldn't be sleeping ;)**_

_NOT HELPING SAM!_

_**What? :)**_

_**Sorry. So, you like the condo?**_

_Yup. Can't wait for you to see it._

_**I wish I could've helped you.**_

_I know. Me too. _

_Can't risk it. Too much at stake._

_**Just know I'm thinking about you.**_

_Yeah, I know. Wish I could see you._

_You healing okay?_

_**Could use a sexy nurse...**_

_Not happening ;)_

_**Had to try.**_

_Sam, maybe I could..._

_Never mind, getting sleepy. Goodnight Sam._

_**Goodnight Andy.**_

God, he missed her. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, the way she fidgeted with her fingers when she was nervous, the chatter that filled his ears. He wasn't letting her go again. The next "vacation" she took was going to be with him.

He drove his cruiser into the airport complex, maneuvering his way to where he knew she'd be standing and waiting for her ride. He watched as a small smile graced her face as she bit down nervously on her bottom lip when she saw him pull up to the curb.

"Hey," she said as he took her suitcase and put it in the backseat.

"How've you been?" he asked.

She stared at him as he circled the car and leaned his hands on the roof above the driver's side door. "Have you ever free-fallen from thousands of feet up in the air?" she asked, grinning.

"Jump in, can't wait to see where this is going."

* * *

The End.


End file.
